


Quando delle semplici labbra sono capaci di sconvolgere la mente di un capitano.

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Quando delle semplici labbra sono capaci di sconvolgere la mente di un capitano.Fandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: AoWakaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Labbra





	Quando delle semplici labbra sono capaci di sconvolgere la mente di un capitano.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando delle semplici labbra sono capaci di sconvolgere la mente di un capitano.  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: AoWaka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Labbra

Sfidava qualsiasi altro membro della Too a essere lucidi in quella situazione: chi di loro avrebbe potuto resistere alla passionalità di quelle labbra?  
Perché doveva baciare la sua erezione in quel modo così lussurioso? A volte Wakamatsu desiderava che Aomine non fosse mai entrato nel loro club di basket, in modo che non fosse mai rimasto stravolto quel modo dal famigerato giocatore della Teiko.  
«Bastardo!»  
Erano quegli gli istanti che più adorava, quando quella bollente bocca iniziava ad avvolgerlo completamente succhiandolo ed amandolo con una lussuria da fargli contorcere le budella.  
«Bastardo…»  
Era per colpa sua se lui, il nuovo capitano della Too, stava perdendo sempre di più al piacere irrefrenabile che quello svogliato ragazzo lo costringeva a provare giorno dopo giorno: Perché non riusciva a pensare al bene della loro squadra? Perché continuava a ignorare quelle pratiche per avvinghiarsi su di lui? No, Wakamatsu non poteva assolutamente perdonarglielo qualsiasi fosse la risposta.  
«Aomine!»  
Era così intenso che trattenere i gemiti era davvero più che difficile, ma il capitano non voleva dare questa soddisfazione al Kouhai, sentirlo ansimare sarebbe stata una vittoria verso i suoi confronti e voleva tenere quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta. Non gli importava quanta passionalità ci mettesse, non sarebbe mai caduto così in basso.  
Strinse i pugni delle proprie mani per trattenersi, nei momenti in cui sentiva di star raggiungendo l’orgasmo era terribilmente ardua resistere, ma non voleva né dirglielo né urlarglielo e quando ormai fu al limite tutto il piacere che gli aveva fatto provare, si riversò in quella sensuale bocca.  
Il più giovane si avvicinò al suo orecchio e sussurrando gli disse: «Sei più buono dei manicaretti di Sakurai»  
“Un giorno o l’altro lo ammazzo! Parola di Wakamatsu Kousuke!”


End file.
